


Schlechtes Gewissen

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Ringo plagt das schlechte Gewissen ...





	Schlechtes Gewissen

**Author's Note:**

> Für die liebe ethanjonahs.

Ringo atmete nochmal tief durch, ehe er sprach. „Du, Easy?”

„Ja?”

„Bevor wir gleich zu Hause sind, muss ich dir etwas beichten.” So! Das war schon einmal geschafft.

„Aha, und was?”

„Ich ...” Er drückte Easys Hand ein bisschen fester. „Na ja ...”

„Och, Ringo, nun sag schon.”

„Na gut.”

„Ja? Ich höre.” Easy war stehen geblieben und warf ihm einen gespannten Blick zu.

„Bevor ich heute Morgen losgegangen bin, habe ich den Letzten deiner Lieblingskekse gegessen.” Na also, nun war es raus.

„So so. Also, das ist ja ...”

„Ich ... ich mag die ja eigentlich nicht einmal besonders und frage mich immer, was du an denen findest, aber ich war etwas spät dran, hatte noch nicht gefrühstückt und da lag halt die offene Packung rum.”

„Ich verstehe.”

„Ich wollte ja vorhin Neue für dich besorgen, aber sie waren ausverkauft, erst morgen kriegen sie die blöden Dinger wieder.”

„Hmm.”

„Du bist jetzt aber nicht ernsthaft sauer deswegen, oder?”

„Was denkst du denn?”

„Ich hoffe nicht. Und wenn doch ... ich kaufe dir morgen einen großen Vorrat davon. Deal? Ich kann auch gleich im Internet nachgucken, ob ...” Weiter kam er nicht.

Easy hatte ihn in eine Umarmung gezogen und küsste ihn.

Erleichtert lächelte er und küsste zurück.


End file.
